Outlaw Star: A New Player
by Velyoukai
Summary: First Fanfiction, yadda yadda, Basically, Novelization of Outlaw Star with a new characterMale. Not SelfInsertion. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Alright then, Howdy all. This is gonna be my first fanfic since joining so Flames and Criticism are openly welcomed. This will be an Outlaw Star story except with an original character. The pairings will be (Unless Major Idea Change or Complete Hatred from a lot of readers) OCxMelfina, GenexSuzuka, and AishaxJim. I'm expecting twenty-six to thirty chapters, give or take, based on an episode per chapter plus extra. My updates are at random, whenever motivation strikes and with school starting up, even fewer chances. Reviews do not affect my updates no matter how scathing or complimentary. However, Ideas, personal thoughts, and advice, are gladly accepted. (If I ever remember having them.) If you read the story and find false information, please report it to me. Ya'll have my thanks. If I reread this and suddenly think its crap, I'll redo it after finishing. Well, that's all, so enjoy the story. /Started August 16, 2006/

"Words"Talking

'Thoughts'Thinking

(Author)Me commenting

Chapter 1: Outlaw World

-----------Space around Sentinel III------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ships sped across the black field of stars, one ahead and the other pursuing. The second ship, a strange blue and orange ship shaped like five spheres of two different shapes, followed the other, unwavering in its course. Inside were three figures, each different from each other. The middle one, an old bald man with a sharp nose, small glasses, and an extremely long mustache, spoke up, "We must not let her escape."

The one on the left, a tall and lanky bald man checked the info screen in front of him. "We'll just launch the fighters," he calmly drawled, "At this range we can take her"

At their hanger, the fighter pilots were readying up. One of them, already in his fighter, confirmed, "This is Blue Eight (?), I'm ready to launch." Other voices responded, "This is Blue Five (?), ready to launch." "Blue Two, ready to launch!" Another voice, this one louder and unpleasant, barked out, "Alright listen up dirtbags, we're going out to get Hot Ice Hilda. I need all of you to stay sharp cause it aint gonna be easy. Once we catch her we take the treasure, Got it?" "Roger!" "Alright! Let's do it!"

The hanger doors opened and the fighters launched out into space. The fighters, green with strange claw like attachments and arms, sped after the first ship. "Missiles, fire at eight degrees (?) to slow her down!" "Roger!" The targeting system locked on and the fighters sent their missiles towards the ship. For a few seconds, there was no reaction, then a red canceling line appeared. "Failures? Damn, we've got no choice. Let's close in and fire anchors to catch her."

The fighters dashed towards the dark blue ship with assorted red circles and four rear boosters when a panel suddenly opened and missiles flew out. Four ships were destroyed and the remaining flew closer and fired anchors at the ship. They latched on to various parts of the ship's rear, but spherical laser turrets popped up from secret panels to destroy the fighters. The fighters blasted back and continued to fire anchors.

Inside the ship, a robotic voice reported monotonously, "Multiple impacts, hull condition critical, use of emergency escape devices recommended." Outside, the laser turrets continued to attempt blasting the fighters but to no avail as the smaller crafts crudely tore them off. The robotic voice continued, "Unable to return fire, Unable to return fire." The ship began to short circuit as the damage piled on, deadly lines of electricity dancing across the hull. One of the fighters cheered, "We did it! We caught Hot Ice Hilda!"

Inside the damaged ship, the voice continued its blaring of "Unable to return fire" while the pilot, a dark-haired woman calmly sat. "To stay here is death," she murmured, "To go is death" As she quickly pressed a few buttons, the outside yellow propellers began to rotate. The four propellers rotated fast enough to blow strong twisters of wind behind them annihilating the fighters almost instantly as it raced away.

Back in the other ship, the tall bald man continued to watch the data screen. His expression didn't change the failure was brought up and he told the others, "Her location: sub-ether drive. Damn that Horace, I can't believe it activated in that condition." The old man glowered as he cursed, "Damn you, Hilda."

----------Sentinel III------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People were walking around, some with pets, others with children, and others alone. A man, relatively tall and lanky, marched towards Clyde's Bar, a usual of many due to a certain customer.

Inside the bar, Clyde, a rather friendly looking portly man with thinning dark hair and an untamed mustache, was cleaning a glass with a towel, as all bar owners seem to do in animes. Clyde noticed the tall man entered and roughly asked, "What'll it be?" Clyde took note that while the man wasn't ugly or handsome, he still looked dangerous. The man growled out, "I'm lookin for a guy named Gene." Clyde stiffened, but replied smoothly, "Gene? And, uh, what do ya want with him?" The man calmly told Clyde, "Let's just say he did a number on my brother." He looked away from Clyde to the only occupied table in the whole bar. Four people sat there, two men, a boy, and what seemed to be the waitress. They all seemed busy with a card game except the waitress who appeared to be just watching. The man turned back to the silent Clyde before focusing on the table of four again.

"I'm gonna raise ya," the blond boy confidently told the first man. The second man merely nodded before saying in a deep but quiet voice, "Raise". The man turned to Clyde and tried again, "I heard he was a regular around here." Clyde calmly agreed, "Yep, might say."

"Well?" the man heard the boy taunt, "Whatcha gonna do? Ya gonna call, or ya gonna fold? Come on, I can't wait all day!" The man growled, impatience detectable in his tone, "So mister, does Gene come here or not?" "Well, uh, I," Clyde stammered.

At the table, the second man, the one who hadn't spoken yet, threw down his cards and stood up. The boy gaped for a second, then yelled out, "What are you doin!" "I gotta call the game, Jim," the man, a red head wearing a cloak with shoulder pads explained. The first man, with spiky black hair and a scar through his left eye, arched an eyebrow. The red head chuckled and told him, "I've got a guest to fight." Though the man nodded, the blond boy, Jim, exploded. "NNNNYYAAGGGHHH! Damn it! That aint fair, you knew you were gonna lose!" The red head didn't respond, instead he started walking towards Clyde and the man. (Sorry if all this 'the man' stuff is confusing)

"What the hell?" the man growled, a bit surprised. The red head continued walking closer and asked, "You expectin someone else?" The red head came into focus and the man could see to parallel scars across his left (?) cheek. "You're lookin for me, if I'm not mistaken." "You're Gene Starwind?" the man asked, his tone incredulous, "You mean that a runt like you took out Butch?"

The red head nodded, as if remembering, "Oh yeah, Butch. That scraggly guy that started a brawl here last month." Gene smirked, "Yeah, for a wimp, I made pretty good money offa him." The tall man gaped for a moment before growling, "Hey punk better watch it. Before you die, you should know who I am." He paused before continuing, "The name's Rob Cain (or is it Kain? Kane?). I've killed thirty men, and you'll be thirty-one." Clyde startled, dropping his cleaning rag, "You're Deathrob!"

Deathrob smirked, "Some call me that." He was startled by a noise and looked back to see Gene blowing his nose. "So you're Rob Cain." Gene smirked a little, "'Deaf Rob?'" Deathrob gritted his teeth and yelled, "That's Death!" before charging at Gene. Before he could get close though, Gene fired four bullets into his torso. Deathrob slammed into the wall and slumped down.

Back at the table, Jim noticed a beeping from his pocket and removed his mini-computer.

He checked it then gasped, "Gene! He's not dead yet! He's a cyborg!" Deathrob's body convulsed before his right arm exploded, revealing two metallic tentacles. He charged the surprised Gene, knocking away his gun. Gene kicked him away, causing Deathrob to crash into the card table. Jim, the waitress, and the other man backed away, the dark haired man calling out, "Want help, Gene?" "Nah," Gene grinned, "Don't worry, Vega, I'm fine." Vega nodded and moved closer towards the waitress and Jim, who yelled after Deathrob charged again and was shot. "Gene, he's a type C! Go for the weak spot in his side!"

"Okay, Got it!" Gene focused and crouched down and removed a knife from his boot. He dashed towards Deathrob and stabbed where Jim had specified. Deathrob laughed before Gene slashed more, causing Deathrob to cough up blood. Gene backed away and let Deathrob's body drop to the ground. Gene replaced his weapons and smirked, "Okay Clyde, you can call the sheriff now." "Gene!"

Gene looked back and blinked as the waitress hugged him from behind. "I was so scared." Gene turned around and brought her close to him. "It's okay Iris, its okay" "Ha," Jim scoffed, "is that why you have your hand on her ass?" Vega merely shook his head and sighed. Gene quickly removed his hand as Clyde spoke up, "So ya think everything's okay Gene? What about the damage to my bar, hm?" Gene looked over to Jim, "Hey Jim, what's the bounty on this Deathrob guy?""4000 Wong" Jim replied. "Pay for the repairs and deposit the rest," Gene told him, before smiling goofily, "tonight I'm gonna hit the town!"

Later, the police arrived to retrieve Deathrob's body, and a crowd had formed to watch and gossip. They all knew it was Gene who did it. Hidden in the crowd was a different figure. It was a woman, blond with dark sunglasses. She smirked, and walked away.

"So what do ya want to do Gene," Jim asked as he, Gene and Vega walked through town, "You wanna get something to eat, or hit the casino, or I was thinking, huh?" Jim looked back to see Gene and Vega staring into the sky. Jim also looked up, "Huh, don't see that every day." He was referring to the space ship the three were looking at. "Somebody other than a regular flight coming to Sentinel."

Gene looked back down and grinned, "Alright Jim, tonight we're going our separate ways." Jim gaped before turning to yell at Gene "Wha? But Gene, why?" "I'm going somewhere that doesn't interest kids, alright?" Jim actually looked insulted, "Hey! The girls always roll out the red carpet when I come along!" Gene bent down and playfully sneered at Jim, "Okay, then ya want to come with me and become a real man tonight, huh?"

Jim gulped and blushed before stammering, "Well, uh, I don't, uh, think so." "Well Vega," Gene looked back at the dark haired man, "How about you?" Vega shook his head, "No thanks" "Ah, oh well," Gene laughed, running forward, "More for me! See ya guys!" Jim growled before screaming after him, "Gene Starwind, you scumbag!" "Let's go, Jim" Vega murmured, slowly walking a different direction than Gene. "Yeah, might as well." Jim agreed, following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Away from town, on a landing pad was the blue and orange ship. The doors opened and three figures rode the moving panels down to the ground. The first one, on the left, was the tall lanky man from before with a large sword on his back, and the one on the right was the old man in some robes. In the middle was a little dark haired girl wearing a pink Chinese robe with a yin-yang symbol and a pink bow in her hair.

Waiting for them below were many strange creatures in black skin-tight jumpsuits with metal chest guards, also bearing the yin-yang symbol. They wore metal masks with beady bulging eyes and stood perfectly still. As the three landed, the old man spoke up, "Are we sure that Hilda fled to this world?" "Three days ago, we assume," the little girl responded, "If she's avoided all our traps then she is limited to this area." The tall man barked out orders to the creatures, "Search for her!" The creatures were gone in seconds.

(I'm skipping the pleasure house scene as I don't think it has important information.)

------------Starwind and Hawking Enterprises------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Vega was cooking breakfast and Jim was attempting to wake up Gene. "Come on, Gene! It's almost noon! Wake up!" Emphasis on attempting. "Get out of bed and help out. Come on!" Gene groaned and flung the covers off of him. "Hurry up! You know we've got that tractor repair job from Henry to do." Gene yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "yawn it's not worth getting out of bed for a 150 wong job, Jim."

"When did you get back last night anyway, Gene?" Jim asked, now helping Vega with breakfast. Gene spat the toothpaste out of his mouth before answering, "Bout 5 A.M." "Then you probably don't know this yet so listen up. The ship from last night came down it's a pirate ship!" Gene turned to look at Jim, "Pirates?" "We don't know which organization they are." "Probably Kei" Vega grunted, successfully flipping a pancake. "Ya think so, Vega?" Gene asked. Vega just nodded, then placed the toast and pancake on Gene's plate.

"So what about quarantine?" inquired Gene. "Nah," Jim replied, "the space forces don't come out here, so just be careful." The three sat down to eat as Gene said, "what I don't get is what they could be looking for here on Sentinel." "Eh, who knows?" sighed Jim, when the phone rang.

Jim got up to answer it, "Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, Hawking speaking, how may I help you?" "I have a job for you," the same blond woman from the crowd said, "I need some specific parts and also a bodyguard." Jim looked over at Gene and Vega before responding, "OK, sure thing lady, may we have you name please?" "The name is Rachael, and thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were looking over Rachael's information, looking for signs of a trap. "Well" asked Gene. "Gosh, Gene," muttered Jim, "That lady asked for real serious tech." "Aw c'mon Jim, she's a customer, not to mention a real babe." Jim turned around in his chair to give Gene a blank look, "Women will be your death someday." "Yeah, yeah, I'll remember that for my plan for an ideal life."

Gene suddenly looked serious, "Hey, she paid for the parts, right?" "Yeah, it's already in our account," Jim told him, "and it's all gonna be used for the stuff she wants. It's that expensive. Makes me wonder what she needs all this for." "Very few legal occupations require this level of tech." Vega added. "Look, did you two check her I.D.?" The two nodded and Gene grunted before saying, "Well then I'll just have to meet our little Miss Sweet and check her out."

"Look, Gene, why do you think she needs a bodyguard, huh?" Jim asked, "Either way, here's all the info on her, just in case." "Heh," Gene chuckled, "Thanks guys, usual place, I'll call when its time." The two nodded again, and Gene left.

--------------------Clyde's Bar-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was packed, due to another of Gene's successful bounty wins, and a drunk was bothering Clyde for a beer. "I'll be happy to poor you another one," Clyde calmly explained, "When you finish the first one." "I hate how we always get these **animals **when ever Gene gets into a fight." Iris sulked. "Now don't be like that, we're pulling in money because of it." "Oh I hate him! Look at him, flirting away with that woman over there." "Now, now, don't be jealous."

Over at Gene's table, Gene and Rachael were talking over some drinks. "So, tell me," Gene pressed, "Who's the bodyguard for?" "Oh, it's for me," Rachael removed her sunglasses, "I didn't know that this place was so dangerous for the inexperienced like myself." "This is your first time to Locust? You sightseeing? Heh, not much to see." "Its my job, for my father."

Gene nodded, "so how long ya think you need a bodyguard?" "Oh, from now until my job is done and I leave the area." "Well, it'll be 800 a day, plus any and all expenses." Rachael smiled, "Very well then." "Okay, we have ourselves a deal" Gene smirked back, raising his glass in a toast. Rachael raised her own and met his before taking a sip, "Mm, with you around, Gene, I think my job will be much more pleasant."

The two left the bar and to Gene's surprise and frustration, neither Jim nor Vega was there. "Grrrr, what's taking them so long?" He looked back to Rachael, "Sorry, they should be here by now." "That's alright" "So, Rachael, where are we heading?" "To an agro (?) plant located about 30 KM to the Northeast." "Huh? That's all the way out in the wheat fields." "Uh huh, you see, I have to do some major repair work on some equipment there."

Gene tensed and looked over towards a building. "Hm?" One of the creatures landed across the street from them and paused to stare at Rachael. "Uh, Rachael, this guy happen to be a friend of yours?" "No," gasped Rachael, slightly afraid. In front of them, the lone creature suddenly stiffened before splitting into 3 identical creatures, each with sharp and deadly looking claws.

"You," the middle one ordered in a strange tinny voice, "Leave the girl and walk away! Otherwise, you're a dead man!" Gene chuckled, "Heheh, this is great, just great. Do you realize you're threatening Gene Starwind?" He sneered, "That's riiiight. C'mon!" The three creatures dashed towards Gene. Gene fired and the middle one burst into sparks and flames. The remaining two lunged for Gene and started slashing at him. Gene pushed himself back and fired again, this time the right one fell down, blood spurting out.

The final one started to repeatedly stab at Gene, missing each time due to Gene's reflexes. "Agghhh, Playtimes over!" Gene yelled, head butting the creature. The creature backed off before retreating leaving a panting Gene and a strangely nonchalant Rachael. Gene looked to his side to see Jim and Vega pulling up on their respective vehicles. Jim in his car (My apologies, I don't remember its name), and Vega on his modified motorcycle.

"Waiting long?" A smiling Jim asked, "We got hung up at the shop, so, whatcha been doing?" "You are late!" Gene yelled at the now confused Jim. "Who were those guys anyway?" Jim asked after they'd all entered the car. "I don't know!" Gene snapped. "108 Stars" Vega told him. "Who?" "Kei Pirates" "Aggghhh! Whatever, lets just get going Jim." 'I got a bad feeling about this,' Gene frowned. "Alright, Jim, let's roll!" Gene cried out. The car started up, went forward maybe 5 feet, and then dropped dead to the pavement. Vega stared, "Trouble in paradise?" "Shut up!" Gene and Jim simultaneously yelled.

After fixing the car, they began driving according to Rachael's directions. While on a bridge, Jim piped up, "I guess I was just being paranoid, this just seems pretty easy. Maybe those guys who attacked you thought you were someone else." Jim paused, "I mean there is no way that pirates would be after someone like Rachael." Gene didn't respond, instead he looked in the rear view mirror at Rachael. She was just sitting there, smiling strangely. Gene looked over at Vega on his bike to his right and nodded. Vega nodded back, and the four continued their way to the agro (?) plant.

Suddenly, Gene slammed on the brakes, Vega following his example. The four stared at the strange sight ahead of them. The three from the landing pad and several of the strange creatures blocked their path. "G-Gene, its them! Those are the pirates!" "Alright, play time is over," the little girl said, "Come out quickly and we'll spare your life, Hilda!" "Hilda? Hilda? Hilda!" Jim repeated slowly looking back at 'Rachael', while Gene and Vega watched the pirates.

"Close your eyes!" 'Rachael' yelled in a deeper voice, throwing some sort of grenade. A miniature explosion occurred and 'Rachael' hissed at Gene, "Floor it!" The car sped past the pirates, Vega close behind. "Damn you Hilda!" the enraged old man cursed. "I'll handle this," the tall man said, before assuming many different fighting poses. He stopped with both fists in front of his chest and screamed the chanting mantra the other two were doing. A whirlwind gathered around him and the surrounding creatures morphed and connected to each other until they were a circular platform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Gene and the others, Gene was beginning his 'interrogation'. "Alright tell us, what's a lie, and what's true." "Rachael is purely a fictitious name," 'Rachael' told him, ripping her face of, proving it to be a mask. "The bodyguard part is real" the dark haired Hilda said. "Okay, so your real name is Hilda. So why are those pirates after you?" "I'm their enemy; we're after the same treasure."

"T-Treasure! This is bad news Gene, let's get out of here!" Jim cried. "You don't really think they'll just let us go now, do you?" Gene admonished, then looked to the right mirror. "Here they come." Behind them, the tall man was riding the platform of creatures, which was shooting at them. "Shit, Tao magic," Gene cursed, "Hilda, take the wheel." Gene leapt into the back seat, as did Jim, while to their right; Vega fired bullets from his bike.

They tried all sorts of weapons, ranging from a short barrel blaster, to a missile launcher. The tall pirate grew bored with this and held his giant sword in front of him. "You will pay!" he screamed, before chanting the special words for his magic. A giant purple ball of magic formed and flew towards them. "Hilda, dodge it!" Gene yelled. After doing so, Gene turned to Jim, "Gimme a #3" "But Gene, we only got one of those types left!" "I don't care!" Gene yelled retrieving it himself.

Gene pulled out a gun. "A caster?" Hilda questioned. Gene loaded the bullet and fired the shot. "Eat this, bastard!" The bullet flew towards the pirate, a flaming red aura surrounding it before it hit its target. The tall pirate screamed in agony as he and the creatures were annihilated. "Ha! Got 'im!" Gene laughed. "Gene! Behind you!" Jim shouted. Gene turned and froze at the sight of one of the creatures about to strike him. Before it could though, a huge sword cut through it, sending its body to slam into the road. Gene blinked before thanking his savior, "Whooo, close one there, Thanks Vega." Vega nodded, and the four continued along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the other two pirates, the little girl's eyes suddenly widened, "They're dead!" "It seems we underestimated our opponents." The old man mused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four had arrived at the silo Hilda directed them to, and Gene couldn't help but comment, "**This **is where you hid the treasure?" "Mission Completed!" a relieved Jim let out. "Thank you," murmured Hilda, walking closer to Gene, "I appreciate what you've done." Now close enough to hug Gene, she shocked him with her stun pistol before dashing towards Vega. Vega dodged and, using a smaller sword Hilda didn't know he had, knocked the stun pistol out of Hilda's hand.

"Oh god Gene!" Jim cried out, dashing towards him to help. "Jim!" Vega called out. "Y-Yeah?" "We are going to continue to help Miss Hilda." "W-Why? What about Gene?" "Gene is fine, just knocked out. Besides, I'm interested in the treasure one steals from pirates." Vega used his sword to motion towards the barn, "Ladies first." Hilda chuckled, and walked into the barn, Jim and Vega, dragging Gene, in tow.

Inside, Hilda pointed towards an extremely large trunk. "That's the treasure," she explained. "Uggghh, my head," the now conscious Gene muttered. "Awake now Gene?" questioned Vega. "How are you awake so fast?" demanded Hilda. "Heh, easy. Vega and I didn't really trust you after the whole pirates thing. We knew you'd try **something** so Vega put a blocker on me. Good acting, huh?" "A blocker? That's magic though." Hilda pressed. "Yeah, Vega here can do some special spells, its complicated, not to mention I really don't want to tell you." Gene turned to Jim, "Hey little buddy, I'm fine, so how about opening that trunk so we can get a peek at Hilda's treasure?" "Okay Gene, if you're sure," Jim starting messing with the trunk. "Gene! It needs a code!" "The code, Hilda?" Gene politely asked her. Politely meaning with a gun to her head. "Its not in your best interests to open that," she calmly replied. "What's the code?" Gene asked, a bit of impatience in his voice. Hilda sighed, then told Jim, "VSDO2C." (or is it VSD02C?)

"Okay, that did it." Jim told the others. The trunk popped open and steam hissed out. The top slowly rose and they could all see something was in there. "Gene, Vega, look at this!" Jim gasped out. "Huh? Wha-What the hell?" Gene muttered. "Quite a haul you got Miss Hilda," Vega told her. Hilda smirked, and they all focused on the 'treasure' in the trunk. There were no jewels, or computer parts, or even any weapons. Instead, what lay in the trunk, was a young dark haired girl curled up in a ball.

TO BE Continued…

Well, that's it for Chapter/Episode one. Cant believe I got 4,325 words for one episode. Not bad if I do say so myself. Now I know there are other authors, loads better than me, that can get about 10,000 per chapter, but this is a nice moment for me. So whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, sorry for the huge wait. It's Winter Break, so I'm gonna try to use these 2 weeks or so to work on this. Also, a nice thank you to the 3 reviewers, despite responding to two already I'll have a Reviewer's Response right below.

Bwing55543: Admitted, I think I just want to start with a pre-set story first, then build my own as a sequel. And I'm hopin' this chapter has enough Vega for you.

Sega Genesis n' The 64 Live On: Crap, man that is one long title! Either way, I feel I could have made him more surprised, might do it in a revision.

Alexander-Abeo: Damn! I have to tell ya, you're the main reason I got this chapter up during this winter break. Checked my e-mail and read yours, made me feel real good! I honestly never expected an e-mail like yours. Thanks. Oh, I change a few things to match my story from the anime so I mark them down at the end.

To all reviewers, thank you kindly.

Now, here's episode 2 of Outlaw Star: A New Player.

Star Of Desire

Last Time:

"_Okay, that did it." Jim told the others. The trunk popped open and steam hissed out. The top slowly rose and they could all see something was in there. "Gene, Vega, look at this!" Jim gasped out. "Huh? Wha-What the hell?" Gene muttered. "Quite a haul you got Miss Hilda," Vega told her. Hilda smirked, and they all focused on the 'treasure' in the trunk. There were no jewels, or computer parts, or even any weapons. Instead, what lay in the trunk, was a young dark haired girl curled up in a ball._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the four were busy staring at the girl, two less gracefully than the others, the remaining pirates had arrived at the area where their partner had been annihilated. The little girl knelt down by the remains and began chanting. The old man and the creatures watched her silently. She stood up after a few moments of chanting and raised her hand to the night sky. Suddenly, she dropped her arm to point to the distance to their right. She grinned sadistically, and told her allies, "I believe I've found them." The old man nodded gruffly, "Let's go." The pirates stood still, and with the leaves blowing in the wind, were suddenly gone, leaving no trace of their existence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the farm, Gene and Jim were still gaping at the girl in the trunk, Hilda was watching them, bemused, and Vega was keeping an eye on Hilda. 'After all,' he mused, 'no sense in putting blind faith in someone, let alone someone who could be another pirate.' "G-Gene! Vega!" Jim stuttered, unnerved after seeing the girl just lying in the trunk. "That's a-There's- She-," he babbled off, unable to form coherent sentences.

The trunk began to beep continuously, every few seconds breaking the silence of the barn with a quiet little beep. "What the hell?" Gene muttered, his gun still pointed to Hilda's head, though his eyes were on the girl. Vega shot the girl a quick look, then paused as a strange feeling passed through him. '_Protect. Protect her. Protect the Maiden!_' an unfamiliar voice hissed to his mind. 'Why?' He asked the voice, more demanding an answer than asking.

However, the voice only continued to hiss its mantra. _'Protect her. Protect the maiden!'_ Vega sighed and blocked the voice out, just as the trunk began to speak. "Resuscitation System, Check. In Progress." Jim turned to Hilda, "So Hilda, just who the hell is she?" Hilda smirked and responded, "Her name is Melfina." Vega stiffened as he heard the name, the inner voice suddenly flaring up. _'PROTECT HER! Protect the Maiden! Protect Melfina!' _Vega hissed as the voice grew louder, having to lean against the nearby crates for balance.

The rest noticed and Gene stepped closer, "Hey Vega, you alright there?" Vega nodded, suppressing the voice down and straightening up. "I'm fine Gene." The trunk piped up again, distracting the three from Vega. "All Systems Normal. Estimated Resuscitation Time Is, 600 Seconds." The four inner corners of the trunk popped up, revealing four tubes with air holes. "Commencing Countdown. 3…2…1." Steam poured out of the tubes, covering the surrounding area in a small cloud. The cloud quickly faded, and the trunk finished its update. "Resuscitation In, 600 Seconds."

"Resuscitation?" Gene asked. Vega answered him, "It means she's been in cold sleep." Gene nodded, then turned to Hilda. As he was about to say something though, Hilda's left arm fell to the ground, various wires and electronics visible. Hilda turned around to face Gene, "If you want the details on Melfina, fix my arm. Then I'll tell you about her." Jim glanced at the arm on the ground, "Cybernetic Prosthetics, that's why you wanted all those parts!" Hilda nodded, but Gene sneered. "I don't think you fully understand the position you're in right now. **You** are literally unarmed, and the **three** of us are-"

Vega interrupted him, pressing down Gene's gun with his own sheathed sword. "Gene, Hilda is not the one to point your gun at." "What do ya mean?" Gene asked him, slightly unhappy at having his gun brushed aside. "Who do we really want to kill? Hilda, who's still gotta **pay** us for the job as well as tell us about this Melfina? Or the Space Pirates, who have already defined us as their enemy and has tried to kill us?" Gene grinned, finally catching on to Vega's logic, before turning to Jim. "Go ahead and fix Hilda's arm, Jim."

"Wha-are you sure, you guys?" "Don't just stand there!" Gene snapped, and Vega nodded reassuringly to Jim. The blonde sighed, but shrugged his shoulders and dug out his tools. As Jim began his work on Hilda's arm, Gene turned to Vega. "You better know what you're doing, Vega. Either way, go outside and hide the car and your bike." Vega nodded and walked to the door. Gene blinked, then shouted out to him, "And don't forget to 'prepare' for our 'guests'!"

Gene sighed and turned back to Jim and Hilda. "So Jim, how is Hilda's arm?" Jim whistled, "Gene, this stuff is Nano-Promethius's top-of-the-line!" Gene's eyes widened slightly. 'Damn, that's some expensive stuff.' After a few minutes of silence, only disturbed by Jim's repair laser, Gene finally snapped. "Alright Hilda. Start talking, who the hell are you! We've waited long enough." Hilda smirked, "You know, that Vega seemed able to wait more." "Yeah, but tough for you, he aint here right now. So talk."

Hilda turned back around to watch Jim work on her arm. "Like I said, my name's Hilda. I'm an Outlaw." Gene scoffed, "Please, spare us. This is Sentinel, everyone and their dog calls themselves an Outlaw here. Gonna have to do better than that! Now tell us who you really are!" "There's not much to tell. I'm an Outlaw, and I got into some trouble with those pirates awhile back. We're essentially after the same treasure and I fled to this planet."

Gene opened his eyes to stare at Hilda curiously, "You came from space?" "That's right." "In your own ship?" Hilda glanced over at him, "I left my real ship up in orbit. I came down here in a drop ship." Gene remained silent, watching Hilda. The door opened and Gene immediately pointed his gun to the door. Vega arched an eyebrow, shrugged, then closed the door behind him. "Done Gene. Cars are hidden and the toys are set." Gene nodded and turned back to Hilda.

"So Hilda, what's the deal with that Melfina chick over there? Why do those pirates want her?" Hilda shrugged her good shoulder, "Who knows, they wanted her so I swiped her." Gene nodded his head, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I get it now." He suddenly leaned forward, his voice rising with his irritation. "Yeah right! What do ya think I am, dumb?!" "You have to understand, the trouble between us didn't start with this." Hilda smirked, "Let's just say I have a bad history with them, okay?"

Jim stopped his repairs and looked up at Hilda, "Hey, try to move it now." Hilda complied, testing the fingers of her hand. Gene growled, "Hilda, tell me so I can understand." Hilda arched an eyebrow, and tried, "I'm always looking for reasons to hate pirates?" Vega snorted, "Now they've a reason to hate us as well." Hilda shrugged again, looking somewhat apologetic.

"So, why exactly do they hate you?" Gene pressed. "Awhile back I took out one of the guild's leaders." She looked down at her arm, just as Jim signified his finishing. "It cost me though." She mused slightly, repeatedly testing her fingers. Her musing was cut short, however, by Gene's gun slamming pressure onto her hand. "If you don't give me a straight answer soon, it's gonna cost you even more!" Vega placed a hand on Gene's shoulder, "Hey, Gene, let me try." Gene growled one last time at Hilda, then huffed off to lean against some crates.

"Ah, the patient one's turn, is it?" Hilda smirked. Vega stared at her for a few seconds, then asked his question, "What is it about Melfina," Hilda noticed Vega twitch at the name for some reason, "That makes her so special to the pirates?" Hilda remained silent, thinking as the trunk piped up, "Resuscitation in 360 seconds." Hilda finally turned to stare Vega in the eye. "Once she's awake, why not ask her yourself?" Vega held her gaze, then nodded in agreement. "Fine, I will."

Vega turned back to Gene, "I believe that the 'guests' have arrived." As if to assist Vega's words, an explosion set off, shaking the barn and its occupants. "Shit!" Gene cursed, "Jim, hit the lights!" "You got it!" The barn was enveloped in darkness, and the four hid next to the window. Vega and Gene snuck looks outside and saw the pirates. The little girl and old man stood on a hill, the strange creatures surrounding them protectively.

The old man yelled out to them, "We know you are in there, and we know you can hear us! Now hand over Melfina! You have nothing that can stand against us and…" The four tuned out his ranting and Hilda explained her plan. "I don't expect you three to help just stay out of my way." Gene glowered, "Little late for that, don't ya think?" "Resuscitation in 300 seconds." "Gene! What do we do?" "So Vega, explain the situation for me."

Vega nodded, "Surrounded by pirates, probably at least two magic users, against strange but weak robot creatures, on the basic equivalent of a videogame's rescue mission, have a civilian with little combat use, no offense Jim, and a questionably trustworthy ally." "So, not bad, right?" Gene asked, cocking his gun and grinning. Vega smirked back, "Same boring shit, different day."

Hilda shook her head in mirth, "Hey, think you guys can hold them off for a few minutes?" "Huh, why?" Gene asked. "While in the resuscitative state, Melfina cannot be moved, and if we stay here, we're gonna die. So I'll go get my drop ship, and we can get out of here." Jim scowled, "She's trying to run, you guys." "Maybe," Vega agreed, "So Gene, you go with her. Make sure she doesn't try to double-cross us. Jim and I will stay here and defend Melfina." Gene grinned, "Try not to traumatize them to much, Vega."

Gene stood up and walked to the back door. He motioned to Hilda to follow him, "After all, you're the one who knows where the ship is." She nodded, and the two left for the ship, leaving the other two the deal with the pirates. "Hm, maybe if we let the old man keep ranting, he'll buy us all the time we need. What do you think, Vega?" Vega nodded, "Might work, just in case though, I'm getting my sword out." Jim nodded and moved over by Melfina, to give Vega room.

Vega began chanting his own mantra, and Jim could feel the room temperature drop. 'Geez, does he have to do that every time?' "Power within, form my blade, to spill the blood of those who oppose me. 5th Sin. Envelope me." Vega thrust out his arm and Jim watched as tendrils of shadows surrounded his hand. The tendrils converged into a handle that Vega gripped, and the rest of the broadsword formed. The blade was a dark grey, with a black rune carved into it. The hilt was a simple black, with a similar rune inscribed. (Think either FF10's Auron type of sword, or Soul Calibur's Nightmare style.)

Vega smirked and hefted the sword onto his shoulder. "Hey Jim," he called out, staring at the blonde with his now crimson eyes. "How about you start the party?" Jim nodded, and grinned as he pulled out a detonation trigger. "You sure you placed everything out alright?" Vega nodded, and Jim shrugged, "Oh well, 'bout to find out!" Jim pressed the trigger, and the two waited. And waited. Jim's left eye started to twitch. "What…the…HELL!?" "Hm, maybe they're duds," Vega mused. Jim started pulling at his own hair, "Dammit Gene! I'm never letting you buy supplies ever again! AARRGGGHHHH!"

Outside, the old man had finally noticed that no one was listening to his ranting. Even his little girl comrade had sat down and was filing her nails. He sighed, and sent the creatures out to attack. "Go now, and kill everyone except Melfina!" The creatures nodded, and were about to comply when a small boy's voice penetrated the quiet night. "WORK YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" A loud 'thunk', and then a loud hissing noise reached their ears and the pirates all turned to see two missiles coming at them. The old man and girl began chanting, bringing a shield up to protect them. The missiles exploded, but harmed none of them. "GO!" the old man commanded again, "Kill our enemies!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the barn, Vega was watching the panting and hopping Jim clutch his foot. "Not bad, Jim. Guess they weren't duds after all." "Yeah, glad to help! I always love smashing my foot against hard metal," Jim sarcastically replied. "Hey, Jim?" "Yeah, Vega?" "Think the mines will work right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creatures dashed forward, save for the few left to guard the magic users, fully intent to fulfill their masters' bidding. So intent, that they completely missed the mounds of dirt, slightly higher than the rest until one of them stepped right on one. The explosion quickly shocked the others, preventing most of them from seeing themselves step on even more, causing more explosions until there were only five of them left. The old man buried his face in his hands. 'Idiots.'

The remaining five slowly edged closer to the barn, when a dark blur shot up out from a window. They fired their built in guns at the blur, but they bounced off of a shield of some sorts. 'Morons,' Vega mentally chastised, ' Your weak bullets have no chance of getting past my shield-sword technique.' It was an interesting technique, one Vega had used many times. Holding his broadsword in front of his body, he was able to defend himself from most attacks while still being able to fight back.

Vega landed in front of the creatures, slicing two in half while the remaining three backed off. He grinned and leapt at the single one, dodging the bullet and flipping behind the creature. He stabbed it in its back with his sword and charged the other two, letting their bullets hit his 'meat shield' instead of him. He dashed forward, piercing the second creature on his sword before thrusting his sword at the final creature, tossing its comrades at it. The creature dodged, but was immediately shot between the eyes by Vega, using his combat pistol. (Think Hellsing's Alucard.)

Vega turned to grin at the old man. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I break your little toys?" '_Foolish. Don't provoke him. He could hurt her! Hurt Melfina!'_ 'Relax,' he murmured to the voice, 'I know what I'm doing.' The old man growled, then sneered, "Then let's see you handle this!" The old man began chanting, and behind him an aura appeared. It quickly took the form of a serpentine dragon, and at the old man's command, charged straight at Vega. "Ha ha ha, not so tough now, are you?"

Vega whistled, "Damn, not bad for an old geezer. Well, guess it's my turn." Vega dug his blade into the ground in front of him and began chanting. "Dragon of power, hear my cry, rise up now and negate my foe!" Behind Vega, a grey aura formed into a similar serpentine dragon, which rose forward to meet the blue one. A flash of light erupted as they collided, and the pirates covered their eyes. 'What! They actually have a magic user?! Damn! This will be harder than I thought.' The old man mentally fumed. The light faded, and the little girl pointed in front of them. "Good job, old man. That little bug is gone now." He looked and, she was right. Where Vega had been, was nothing more than smoke and grass. 'Hmph, guess I don't have to deal with another magic user then.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilda and Gene had been running for a few minutes now and Gene was getting impatient. "Dammit Hilda, where is your ship anyway?" "Its just up here, I hid it in this pond." They stopped in front of a large pond, catching their breath. Hilda took a small remote control out of her jacket and pressed some keys. The ship slowly rose out of the water, and Hilda took the opportunity to ask Gene a question. "So, Gene, what's the deal with that Vega guy anyway?"

"Vega? What do ya mean?" "Don't play dumb. You know more about him than you're telling me. So spill." "Why should I? After all, you're doing the same thing with that Melfina chick." Hilda glared at him, "Listen to me, when he questioned me, he flinched at saying her name. Don't forget, when I told you all Melfina's name he started to falter. He had to lean against some boxes just to stand up." "Listen, Hilda, how about I tell you about Vega during a drink after all this?" "Fine, I know just the place." Gene suddenly grinned lecherously, "So, now that we're buddies, how about we…"

Hilda arched an eyebrow and was about to turn him down when she felt where his hand was. She sighed, then smirked seductively at Gene, "Hey Gene?" "Yeah?" "I've got something special for you. Close your eyes and I'll give it to you." Gene complied, still grinning, and closed his eyes. Hilda's smirk turned sadistic and she raised her hand. "Here it comes, big boy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the barn, Vega stood next to Jim, his clothes slightly tinged from the explosion. Jim watched as Vega's eyes faded back to their usual black coloring. Vega dispelled his broadsword "Well Vega, I think that went-" Jim was interrupted by both of them hearing a loud 'SMACK' from far away, followed by a pathetic cry of pain. The two looked at each other and nodded. "Gene."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old man snorted. They'd waited long enough. "Now," he commanded the remaining creatures, "Go and retrieve Melfina!" They dashed off, but before they could get any farther, a ship rose from behind the barn, firing missiles and lasers. They retreated and the old man and little girl quickly began chanting for a barrier. 'Damn you Hilda,' the old man cursed from behind the barrier. 'Damn you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'd say this is going alright. How 'bout you Vega?" Vega nodded in agreement when the trunk stated its final message. "Resuscitation Complete. Resuscitation Complete. Now Activating." Jim and Vega turned to the trunk and stared as the trunk spewed forth more smoke. It easily enveloped the entire room before it stopped. From the smoke in front of them, Jim and Vega could see someone's silhouette. The smoke faded, revealing Melfina standing in front of them, eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and Vega noticed that while wide and open, their blankness stole away from their beautiful brown color. 'Beautiful? Where did that come from?' Vega wondered. _'Protect Melfina. Beautiful Melfina. Protect her.' _ 'Damn, almost forgot about you.' Vega was brought back to reality by Melfina speaking. "Heading towards Starspace Calendar Year 156. The Leyline Project has been found successful." 'Hey, voice. Is she supposed to act like this?' The voice hissed in displeasure, _'Say her name, then she'll snap out of it.'_

"Melfina?" Vega tried, not wanting anything unexpected to happen. This seemed to startle Melfina. She jolted, as if shocked, and her eyes lost the blank look they held. Then, tears welled up in her eyes, quickly falling down her cheeks. Melfina buried her face in her hands and began to sob. 'Nice job, voice. We go from zombie to crying.' _'I didn't think this would happen.'_

"Why," she sobbed, "Why did I have to be born?" Jim gulped, "Hey Vega, maybe you should, ya know, comfort her or something." Vega nodded and knelt down by Melfina, shrugging off his trench coat and placing it over her shoulders. She stopped sobbing, confused as to what he was doing. "Do not mar your beautiful face with tears." He slowly wiped away the tears with his thumbs, cradling her face in his hands. "I promise you, I will protect you, and do my best to keep you safe. I promise."

A small blush lit up her face, but the happy smile was what caught Vega's attention. 'She is even more beautiful when she smiles. Wait, what am I-Voice!' _'Yes?'_ 'Did you just assume control of me just now?' _'Not really. I merely gave you a push in the direction of what we both wanted to do.' _'Warn me next time, alright?' Vega felt the basic equivalent of a mental nod, then turned his attention back to Melfina. "Feel better now?" She nodded, and with Vega's help, stood up. Despite being able to stand, Melfina still clutched on to Vega's arm.

Jim walked closer and introduced himself, "Um, hi Melfina, I'm Jim." She smiled gently and greeted him, "Hello Jim, it's nice to meet you." "Well damn! Geez Vega, you're a pretty fast player, aren't ya?" The three turned to see Gene standing in the doorway, a sleazy smirk on his face. However, Vega was quick to make a comeback. "Ah, and I see you're having the usual luck with the ladies. Tell me Gene, does your cheek hurt as bad as it looks?" Gene huffed and was about to respond when Jim added in, "Geez, Gene. Haven't you learned yet? Grabbing her ass isn't the way to win a woman." Gene pouted and mumbled, "Whatever, look lets just get to the ship, alright? Hilda can't hold them forever."

Gene and Jim ran outside, but Vega stopped Melfina. "We need to go faster than you can probably go right now. Do you mind if I carry you?" Melfina nodded, "I don't mind." Vega knelt down and hooked an arm under her legs and back, holding her bridal style. He quickly raced after Gene and Jim, mildly acknowledging the agreement between him and the voice. After all, he couldn't let the fact that she felt perfect in his arms distract him from attacking pirates.

The ship fired two last blasts at the pirates before blasting off to behind the barn. "They're trying to get away," the old man mumbled. The little girl gasped and ran after the ship, yelling, "Follow that ship!" The creatures and the old man followed her, the old man grumbling about his bones.

The ship landed a few yards away from them and Jim entered first. Gene fired some shots at the pirates before joining him. Vega stopped and set Melfina down. "Are you alright, Melfina?" She nodded, and Vega sighed as the voice finally calmed down. The damn thing had been screaming at him to protect her for a while. Vega stiffened as he felt a magic buildup. "Melfina," She looked up at him, curious. "Get on the ship. I'll be right there." "Alright, please stay safe, Vega." She ran up the ramp, looked back at him, then entered the ship.

"Damn you!" the old man screamed, his dragon already formed behind him. "I'll kill you!" The dragon flew towards Vega, who had already started his own chanting. "Dragon of power, hear my cry, rise up now and negate my foe!" Vega's own grey dragon lunged for the old mans, and Vega himself lunged into the ship. "GO! Now!" he yelled to Hilda, who instantly complied. The ship launched off and flew away, just as a bright explosion of light filled the sky. By the time the light faded, the ship was gone, and the pirates were left alone in the field. "Damn you Hilda! The guild will never allow you to take Melfina away from us!" The old man screamed to the night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh the ship, Hilda addressed the group. "I'm leaving orbit. So what'll it be? You three coming along?" Jim smirked, "Damn right! We haven't been paid our money yet! Right Gene?" Gene remained silent, looking slightly unnerved. Hilda noticed, "Hey, what's the matter with him?" Jim grinned, "Aw its nothing. Gene's just a space cherry!" Gene gripped his chair, "I aint a cherry! My first time was just too young." "Hey don't worry Gene. Do ya want to hold my hand?" Gene sneered, "Please Jim, you know I prefer women. Speaking of which, where's Melfina?" Jim pointed behind them and Gene looked back.

Melfina was sitting next to Vega on the floor, his trench coat wrapped around her. She seemed to actually be holding a conversation with him too. "Heh, good luck," Gene muttered, knowing firsthand how Vega didn't take to conversation well. Jim on the other hand was glad she was talking to Vega. The black haired male didn't seem to care about members of the opposite sex, something that somewhat unnerved Jim. 'I couldn't imagine what would happen if Vega started acting like Fred. Ugh'

Vega blinked in confusion as Melfina asked about him. "I…don't remember too much. My only memories are after Jim and Gene found me." "Oh," She looked confused as well so Vega tried something Gene said always worked. "How about, when we land somewhere, we go get ice cream or something?" She tilted her head, still confused, "Ice cream? What's that?" 'Dammit Gene. Always works my ass!' "It's a cold sweet food I think you'd like." Melfina smiled happily, "Alright then, we'll try and get some ice cream once we're able to." Vega nodded, and watched as she suddenly blushed and got quiet. "Vega?" "Yes, Melfina?" "May I…rest on your shoulder?" Vega stared at her, slightly unnerving her, then answered, "If you'd like." She smiled again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Vega."

They all startled as Hilda slowed the ship. "Alright, we're at my ship, Horus. I'm gonna hook up to Horus and then we'll head to Blue Heaven." The ship spun onto its back and connected to a larger ship they could see outside the window. "Alright Horus, lay in the shortest course for the asteroid Blue Heaven." "Roger," Horus replied. "Hey Gene," Jim whispered, "What's Blue Heaven?" "It's a free town, some consider it an Outlaw hangout." Hilda grinned, "And Horus is able to get us there in just two jumps."

"10 Seconds To Sub-Ether Drive." Horus began the countdown as Gene gulped and gripped his chair, eye shut tight. "Geez Gene, just pass out would ya?" Jim smirked as the countdown finished. "3…2…1…Go." The ship suddenly sped up, and blasted through Sub-Ether space as Gene screamed from the intense speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback/Dream Thingy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A small red-haired boy greets his father.**_

"_**Hey Dad! I learned all the controls already!"**_

_**The ship's attack alarm is blaring. Ships are smashing the hull.**_

"_**Argh! No! Wait!"**_

_**The boy is flung into an escape pod. **_

"_**Sorry Gene, but I want you to live!"**_

_**The father slams the eject button.**_

"_**No Dad! Don't do it!"**_

_**The father smiles sadly at his son.**_

"_**Good luck my son."**_

_**The boy screams as his father is destroyed.**_

"_**DAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!!!"**_

_**(Sorry but I'm really not into describing the whole dream thing. Important info, yes. But I don't think I can do it right. Again, Sorry.)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gene leapt from his seat, sweat pouring off of him as he pants. The dream causing him to look around to ensure that he's not in the escape pod. Hilda's ship comes back into focus, as does Hilda, who's standing in the nearby doorway. "Heh, finally decide to wake up?" She walks to the pilot seat, resuming the control of the ship. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" "No I don't, if you can keep quiet." "Hey Hilda, where are the others?" "Hm? Oh, Jim's taking a look around Horus and Vega is assisting Melfina with something to wear." "Why?" Gene grinned lewdly, "Doesn't she like being wrapped up in his coat?" "It was Vega's idea. He said he doesn't want the smell of blood and gunpowder to rub off on Melfina."

Gene huffed, his fun at the connection between Melfina and Vega ruined. "We Have Entered Blue Heaven Space." Horus announced. Outside the window, Gene could see the asteroid belt Blue Heaven was a part of. "Access To Blue Heaven Network Complete." A small computer screen lit up in front of Hilda, declaring Blue Heaven Network on itself. "Now Displaying Useable Docks." The screen switched to a small map with different dock choices displayed.

"Alright Horus, use Dock 8." "Aye, Dock 8 Selected." The map wiped off all of the other dock choices, leaving a blinking Dock 8 on the screen. "Preparing To Dock At Blue Heaven. Using Docking Route 221." The ship sped off, and Gene had to grip the edges of his seat again. "Transferring To Auto-Pilot Mode. 3…2…1…Now On Auto-Pilot." "Gene," Hilda asked him, "Are you scared of space?" "I wouldn't say that." "Well, what is it then?" "Just…bad memories, that's all." "Bad memories, huh?" Gene turned quiet, "Hilda, have you been in space a long time?" "Long time? You might say that." Gene grinned, "There you go, dodging my questions again."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening, Jim, Melfina and Vega walking through. Melfina was wearing an ugly spacesuit and Vega had his trench coat back on. Gene noticed with a grin that Melfina was still holding on to Vega's arm. Jim called out to him, "Hey Gene. Glad to see you're finally awake." He leaned over his seat and got in Gene's face. "Good to see you're alive." "Lay off, will you?" "Aw, isn't that cute!" Gene growled and turned to face Jim. "Yeah, I'll show ya cute!" Before the argument could get any worse, they were distracted by the bright lights of outer Blue Heaven. Horus pulled in next to an extended docking claw(Don't know what to call it) and attached to it. The claw pulled them into the inner dock of Blue Heaven.

After they had docked, they exited through a door that was connected to an automated pathway tunnel that led them to ground level. "Are you sure you're alright, Gene?" Jim asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." Gene tapped his foot against the floor a few times. "I'll take this over a spaceship any day." Jim smirked up at him, "I guess your cherry's finally popped now." "Alright just drop it. I'm fine, unless you wanna make something of it."

"Hilda!" they turned to see a strange alien covered in round metal with long limbs walking towards them, waving his hands. Beside him was a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks and yellow sunglasses. "How long has it been? Can you stay and hang out a while?" "Not right now, I need you to resupply and repair Horus." "Got it! Just leave it to me!"

"Hey Gene," Jim whispered, "Check it out! A Corbanite. I never seen one before." "Yeah." The Corbanite finally took notice of them. "Hey, who're they? You a tour guide now, Hilda?" Hilda grinned, "Let's leave it at that, Swanzo." Swanzo laughed uproariously before stopping as if remembering something. "Actually, I've got a message for you, but…uh…" Swanzo trialed off, glancing at Gene and the others. "Its okay, Swanzo, you can tell me here." "Well, uh, McCoy says he can't make it." "Why not?" Swanzo crossed his arms over his metal chest. "I'm not sure, guess he didn't want to get mixed up with pirates." Hilda actually looked annoyed, "Bah, he's nothing but a big chicken."

"Sorry Hilda, but I've got one more piece of bad news. The McDougal Brothers have been asking about you." "Damn bunch of fools." "Hey, hey, hey!" Gene interrupted, marching between them. 'Dammit Gene,' Vega and Jim thought simultaneously. "McCoy this, McDougal that. When are you people gonna start making any sense?!" Swanzo put his hands on his hips, "Hmph, don't but into an **adult** conversation, **kid.**" Gene, to Vega and Jim's dismay, actually looked angry now. "Did you just call me kid? Listen 'buddy'!" "Whoa now," Swanzo shook his head, "If you let every little thing bother you, **kid**, then you aint gonna last long."

Swanzo was interrupted by Gene's gun in his face. Undeterred, Swanzo continued, "Those things aren't allowed here, you might do well to remember that, **kid**." Gene grinned and brought back the gun, twirling it around his finger. "Relax buddy, it isn't even loaded. I was just bluffing." Jim looked confused, as did Melfina, "So firing a gun is banned in a free town? Why?" Vega answered before Swanzo was able to, "Because of the air seals, Jim. If a bullet cracks them, then everyone dies from the space pressure or lack of oxygen." "Oh, hey Vega, I've got another question. What defines what an Outlaw is?" Vega took a breath before explaining. "There are 3 main powers in space. The Space Forces, Pirates and Outlaws. Motivation is the key difference. For Outlaws, it varies from person to person. Good or Bad doesn't really matter." "Oh, alright. Thanks Vega."

"Oy, Swanzo! Get over here. I aint doing all this by myself!" "Dammit Mikey. Alright, I'll be right there. See ya around, Hilda." They let Swanzo and Mikey do their job and left through another door, leading to another automated pathway. They entered, and let the moving floor take them to their destination. "Melfina needs clothes. Gene, you gonna help?" Hilda asked him, already knowing the answer. "No way. I don't know the first thing about clothes shopping. Why should I? Besides Hilda, you and I have that little date in the bar." Hilda scowled at him, "It's not a date, and Melfina **needs** clothes." "Fine, then let Vega do it. She'll get clothes, she'll be safe, Jim won't need to join us in the bar, and we'll get our date on." Hilda sighed, but agreed, "It's a deal." "And what a deal," Jim grinned. "So we'll meet up at the hotel, alright?" "Got it!" Jim replied, and Vega nodded. The group split up and went their separate ways. Gene and Hilda to the bar, and Jim, Vega and Melfina to the shopping area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vega had to admit, despite the large crowd of people, the shopping area wasn't too bad. The stores looked competent, there were no fights in the streets, and no one was trying to mug them. A welcome relief after being on Sentinel. The three stopped at a clothes shop and went in, unknowing of the three pairs of eyes watching them. Immediately after entering, Melfina had practically been tackled by the stores clerk, who was muttering something like 'fashion disaster', had a pile of clothes thrown at her, and had been shoved into a dressing room, all under 20 seconds. Melfina quickly changed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, unable to decide if she looked good or not. "Hey," Jim called out , "How's it going in there?" She stepped outside to let him and Vega judge her clothes. "What do you think?" "Hey," Jim answered, "Not bad Melfina. What do you think, Vega?"

Vega looked up from his brooding/arguing with the voice who had kept talking about Melfina, not that he minded too much, and froze. Melfina was wearing a dark blue cloak with circular buckles and light blue shoulder pads. Underneath that was a simple white dress shirt with a dark blue tie. She had lavender leggings on with a lighter shade of lavender fabric unbound around her legs. She wore simple dark black shoes and had a gold ring around her left ankle. Vega's silence worried Melfina until he answered, "You look beautiful Melfina." She blushed while Jim and the clerk muttered about 'too much time around Gene' and 'already taken' respectively. They paid for the clothes, and copies, then left for the hotel.

Along the way, the three pairs of eyes watching them hardened with determination. The middle pair nodded to the others and they made their move. All of a sudden, Melfina felt hands roughly grab her and drag her into an alley. She heard Vega and Jim yell her name before the corner blocked her view. At the end of the alley, she was thrown against a wall and she finally saw her assaulters. They were typical looking alley thugs, wearing dark and dirty clothes, and smelling of beer. Two of them surrounded the third, who was bigger and stupider looking than the rest.

"Melfina!" Jim cried as he saw her get taken. He and Vega nodded to each other and followed the punks into an alley. The apparent leader was holding Melfina roughly and held a sharp knife to her throat. "Hehehe, alrighty then, just toss all your valuables over here and **maybe** we'll let her live. Of course, that's after we have our fun with her." He grinned lewdly at Melfina and groped her ass. She whimpered and tried to escape but his grip was too strong. "Well," the leader asked them, "What's your decision?"

Vega sighed, "A shame. Had you just chosen a different target, you may have lived another day. Such a pity." "Grrr, what'd you say you punk?!" Vega ignored the punks and began to chant. "Shadows cloak my form, Death silence my moves, Oblivion coat my blade, And let my foes perish."_ 'Yes, kill those vermin who dare to touch Melfina! Go, Kill! KILL! _ Nothing seemed to have happened, except the alley getting darker. The leader laughed, "Ha! That's how you're gonna beat us? Please that was pathetic, right boys?" His flunkies laughed with him. "Thanks, Capt. Kuro," Vega murmured, before vanishing before their eyes.(One Piece reference.)

"W-What the-Where'd you go?! Either of you two see 'im?" The punk on the left shook his head, "No boss, I didn't see him even move!" "What about you," The leader asked the other punk, not bothering to turn around. "B-B-Boss," the punk rasped out. "What?!" the leader turned, ready to chew out the idiot, when he actually saw his flunky. His eyes widened as blood poured out from the punk's throat, his hands feebly trying to stop the flow of blood. "B-Boss," he managed, before falling to the ground, dead.

"Hm, what's the matter?" Vega's voice echoed all around them. "You were so confident a moment ago. Don't tell me you're scared." "Where are you?!" the other flunky screamed, scared out of his wits. "Right here," Vega whispered into his ear, a blade sinking into the punk's chest from behind. The leader yelped and turned around, staring in horror at his last underling's body. Vega smiled cruelly and waved to him, before vanishing once more.

"Dammit! Stop playing with me! Look, you can have the girl, alright? Just let me live!" "Hm," Vega's echoing voice pondered, "Let me think." In an instance, Vega was in front of the leader, Melfina was somehow behind him, and the punk's arms were lying on the ground. "No," Vega answered, removing the punk's head with his katana before he could scream. Vega sighed, and his now crimson eyes faded back to black. "Are you alright, Melfina?"

She nodded, and turned to look at him. "You…killed them." Vega nodded, "Yes, otherwise they would have raped or killed **you**." "But," she faltered, "Did they have to die?" Vega mused on that for a moment, "No, I suppose not. I'm sorry Melfina. I just couldn't bear the thought of them harming you. Forgive me?" He bowed low, exposing the back of his head to her. She smiled gently, "Yes, of course, you did that to save me, but, next time try not to kill anyone who isn't a pirate trying to kill us, okay?" Vega straightened up and nodded, "I'll try." "Hey," Jim called, "Not to break you lovebirds up, but we gotta get to the hotel. We'll be late!" Vega nodded and dispelled the two katanas he had summoned. "Let's go then." Melfina hugged Vega's arm close and the three resumed their trip to the hotel. (I HATE THIS PARAGRAPH. Sorry.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Blue Heaven bar, flashing lights, rambunctious drunks and dancing girls welcomed Gene and Hilda. Hilda got them a table and they ordered their drinks. After the drinks had arrived, Hilda finally started her questions. "Alright, Gene, tell me about that Vega guy. Maybe how he can do magic? Or how about how he killed all those pirates? Anywhere is fine." Gene sighed, "Alright, but no telling Vega any of this, got it?" At her nod, Gene continued, "Well, Vega isn't human." "Really? Then what is he?" "Vega's some type of bio-android, at least , that's what Jim told me." Hilda perked up, "A bio-android?" "Yeah, listen, how about I just tell you how me and Jim found Vega, alright?" Hilda nodded, and Gene began his story. "Well, we found him a few years after starting our business…"

Flashback

"Dammit Jim, why are we at a freakin' dump again?" Jim sighed at Gene's impatience, "Because Gene, the owner said he'd pay us good money to remove something from here." "Bah, probably just an engine the guy can't lift." "We'll see." They pulled up to the front gate, to see the owner there waiting for them. "Good!" the owner sighed, "You're here. Now get him off my property!" "Him?" Jim questioned. "Yes, just follow me." They followed him to an area of the dump, where, surrounded by wreckage, a black-haired man sat. "Now get rid of him!" the owner huffed, marching back to his house. "Hey, buddy," Gene tried, waving a hand in the man's face. "Hm, nothing."

"Gene!" He looked over at Jim on the other side of the man. "Yeah?" "Look at this!" Gene grumbled and moved over to look. "Alright Jim what're you loo-" Gene trailed off as he saw the various wires and what looked like blood coming from the man's side. "Listen, Gene," Jim whispered, "Let's get him in the car, get our money, and leave. When we get back home I'll run some tests on this guy to see if he's all machine or what." Gene nodded, the two lifted the man into their car, collected their pay and rushed back home.

End

Gene yawned, "And that's about it. Jim did his tests, found out what he was, fixed him up, and that's about it." "What about the magic?" Gene shrugged, "Eh, just something we discovered during a bounty. He was guarding Jim, they were surrounded, and Bam! Vega learned to do some basic magic." "What all can he do?" Hilda asked. "Eh, just basic stuff. Summon those swords of his, that blocker we used, his cancel dragon, and basic build-up stuff." Hilda nodded, and then it was Gene's turn. "Alright, so what are we doing here, Hilda?"

Hilda shrugged, "This is an Outlaw hangout. I figure, anyone decent here, I'll hire them." "So it's not a solo job, huh? Okay, I think you should drop the secrets act and tell me all about this job. After all, you owe me for telling you about Vega." Hilda stalled a few moments, twirling her drink in her hand. "Alright, we're going to pick up a certain ship." "…a certain ship?" "It's a very special ship, one with enough power to dive into the Ether Sargasso. It's called a grappler ship." The memory of his dad's ship being pummeled by that yellow ship popped into Gene's mind, "A…grappler space ship?" Hilda grinned, "You might want to think it over before coming along. Seems to me you're a bit of a space hater." Gene scowled, "Mind your own business."

They were interrupted, however, by a loud voice calling out, "Hilda!" They both turned to look at the speaker, a short, fat dark-skinned man with a trimmed beard. Behind him were two much taller men, the left one clean shaven with ratty hair and the right one also clean-shaven with short cropped hair. "Well Hilda! Did I just hear something about you being short-handed? I could help you out if you are." Hilda glared at her drink and cursed, "McCoy you useless bastard." She switched her gaze to the fat man, "Not a chance! I'm lookin' for people who have some skill." The ratty-haired man grinned and leaned over, "We got plenty of skill!" Gene had to hold back a shudder. That idiot's voice was just torture.

The fat man grinned as well, "Hey now, don't be greedy. We all want to make some money. We Outlaws are all partners here." "Partners?" Hilda scoffed. The fat man grinned again and placed his arm on Hilda's shoulder. 'Well, nice knowing ya, fatso,' Gene waved goodbye in his mind. "Hey, hey, hey now. You came her lookin' for partners. C'mon Hilda, isn't that right?" Hilda slowly reached for his hand, squeezed it hard enough to make him cry out, then through him into a nearby table. He pulled himself back up and growled, "Okay! That does it!" He pulled out a knife and glared at Hilda. "You trying to start something, idiot?" Gene asked, standing up and pulling out his own knife.

Hilda stood up and waved Gene off, "Watch this." She wore some type of electric knuckle on her hand that gave off an electric discharge. She walked over and faced the fat man and his two buddies. The fat man chuckled, "Heh heh, you want some, huh?" The ratty-haired man sneered out, "We aint gonna play nice just 'cause yer a woman!" Hilda chuckled a little, then dashed forward at a speed Gene almost couldn't track. She ran up to the three and quickly shocked them, leaving them no time to attack. They groaned and fell to the floor a few seconds later. Hilda stepped back and glared at them, "Now turn back and run! 'Cause next time I won't be nice."

The fat man groaned as he and his buddies walked out, "Damn you Hilda! We'll remember this!" As the three left the entire bar cheered Hilda's name. "So," Gene asked, siding up beside Hilda, "Those idiots are Outlaws too?" Hilda sighed, "Well, it's just like the stars; there are bright ones, and those that are dim." Gene grinned, "Heh, and which one are you?" Hilda turned back to face him and grinned seductively, "Well, that's for you to decide. How would you like to find out for yourself?" "Heh, I'm game, but let's get back to the hotel. Jim's probably throwing a fit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel, Jim, Vega and Melfina had arrived without any other interruptions. Jim finally felt like, just maybe, things were going his way. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Until he was told how Gene had made the sleeping arrangements. "You're telling me that Gene and Hilda are sharing a room?!" "Yessir," the desk clerk nodded. Jim walked off to sulk in a corner. "That damn scumbag. Don't tell me he's gonna make a move on her." While Jim buried his face in his hands, Vega stepped up to the counter. "And our rooms?" The clerk nodded and retrieved the key from behind him. "Here it is. The key to your room sir." Vega arched an eyebrow, "One key?" "That's right." "One room?" "Yep." "How many beds?" "Ah, two sir. Also, the red-haired gentleman wanted me to give you this message." The clerk suddenly grinned lewdly, winked at Vega and gave him the thumbs up. "Go get her, you animal!" Jim, who had heard this, could feel the eye twitch returning. Vega merely nodded dismissively, took his key and their luggage, and calmly walked to the elevator. He also mentally added to hurt Gene badly on his to-do list. Melfina quickly followed him, and Jim, seeing himself being left behind, raced after them.

They arrived at their room, and Vega set Jim's and Melfina's luggage on each of the two beds. They agreed that Melfina could use the bathroom first and Jim and Vega waited for her to finish. "Hey, Vega?" "Yes, Jim?" Jim looked nervous, and embarrassed. "You'll…take good care of Melfina, right?" Vega blinked, he wasn't expecting this kind of talk from Jim. "Of course, Jim. I promised her I would." "Will you…promise me too?" "…Yes, why?" "Because, she's… like a mom to me. She's really nice, and she makes me feel safe, and I don't want her to suffer!" Vega smiled softly and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "I promise you, Jim. I will do my best, to keep Melfina from ever suffering." Jim grinned, "Thanks."

The bathroom door opened and Melfina exited, wearing her new bedclothes. _'Melfina looks beautiful, as always!'_ 'Damn, are you ever going to leave?' The voice didn't reply, already on another tangent describing Melfina's unparalleled beauty. Vega had to admit though, the clothes did give her a cute look. She had a small yellow towel wrapped around her hair, although it only covered part of her head, letting the top part of her hair and bottom parts stick out. She had a blue button vest with a long dress attachment over a green tank top and wore simple light blue shorts. "So, how do I look?" Jim grinned a little, "You look great Melfina!" Vega nodded, "Beautiful, again." Melfina blushed and Jim sighed, "Great, another Gene."

Jim quickly used the bathroom next and returned, letting Vega know it was his turn. Vega nodded to both of them and entered the bathroom. He turned on the shower, setting the water temperature at a scalding level and undressed. He shrugged off his trench coat, staring at his scarred body in the mirror for a second. Next went the black combat pants, followed by the various body wraps around his wrists and ankles, then the ones around his torso. He set them all on the counter and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water beat against his body. He quickly shampooed his hair, finished up and turned the shower off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Gathering his dirty clothes in one hand, he opened the door and walked back into the room. Jim and Melfina, who had been talking, both paused and stared at him. Jim sighed and mentally noted that he probably should have warned Melfina. Melfina, however, just blushed dark red.

"Uh, Vega?" "Yes, Jim?" Vega replied, digging through Jim's luggage for his spare clothes. "Maybe you should…change in the bathroom." "Why?" Vega asked, slipping on his spare trench coat. "Its never bothered you before." "Well, its probably embarrassing for Melfina." "Hm," Vega muttered, sliding on his pants, "And why would she be?" Vega was almost done, just his wraps left to do, so Jim gave up, "Never mind, you're done already." Jim sighed and turned over in his bed, quickly falling asleep. "Hey Jim, think you could…" Vega noticed Jim's sleeping state, "Oh, well shit. Now how to do this wrap?"

"Um, I'll help you." Vega turned to see Melfina standing up, the blush almost gone. "Really?" Melfina nodded and walked closer, grabbing the wrap from Vega. "Alright, just wrap it around my torso from my waist to the top of my chest." She blushed, again, but complied, quickly helping him with the wrap until it was complete. Vega nodded, "Thank you, Melfina." Melfina smiled at him, "You're welcome, I was glad to help you out." She crawled back into her bed, then turned to him, "Where are you sleeping?" Vega walked over into the space between the beds and sat down. "Right here." "Oh, um, if you would prefer a bed, there's space in mine." Vega smiled at her, but shook his head, "No, I'm fine. You just get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes, soon after, falling into a deep sleep. (HATE THIS ONE TOO. Sorry.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures snuck through into the hotel, quickly dealing with the desk clerk. They reached the floor Hilda and the others were on and, using a stolen spare key, entered Hilda and Gene's room. They stood over the two beds and drew their weapons. They each had a small shock-pike, designed for incapacitating its target. They raised the weapons above their heads and plunged them into the lumps in the bed. When nothing happened, the one on the left, the ratty-haired man from the bar yelped, "Its empty!" The two were quickly knocked out from behind by Hilda and Gene, still in their bedclothes.

Hilda scowled, "Damn fool from the bar, huh?" Gene grinned at her, "Never a dull moment with you, is there?" A communications device on the other man's belt suddenly beeped. "Hey," the fat man's voice called out, "What's going on up there? Did you get 'em?...Dammit!" Hilda turned to Gene, "Let's go. And don't use your gun!" She ran out of their room with Gene close behind. They stopped in the hallway as a loud rumbling came from the elevator. Moments later, a large circular robot slammed its way into the hallway. It looked around before focusing on them, a blow torch weapon on its right hand lighting up.

"What is that?" Gene asked, "And you're saying I can't use my gun?" "That's right," Hilda nodded. "'Cause he isn't using one." "Well, fine then. Time to see if Vega made these things work or not." Gene readied his gun and aimed for the robot, despite Hilda yelling at him to not use his gun. "Relax, Hilda. I know exactly what I'm doing." Gene grinned and fired the bullet, the projectile flying towards the robot. It exploded upon contact, causing a large amount of paint to stick to the robot's optical camera. It tried in vain to remove the paint with its arms, but Gene laughed, "Hahaha, that aint gonna work! Vega made these special, they don't come off till I say the magic word. So tough!"

"Grrr. Dammit! You asked for it now!" the fat man growled as he popped his head out of the robot. 'Idiot,' Gene and Hilda thought simultaneously. "Alright! Now I've got you, damn kid!" the fat man sneered as he popped back into the robot. He crawled out of the rear exit, still mumbling about the 'damn kid'. He didn't even notice Hilda behind him with her shock knuckle until it was too late. He fell to the ground, slightly smoking, and Hilda sighed. "Hey, Hilda." Gene called, "I don't think these idiots were after you just for the bar scene." Hilda didn't reply, too busy being back in their room interrogating the two in there.

She slammed the short-haired one into the wall, then shoved her boot in his face. "Okay, so tell me. What the hell do you want with me?" "Agh, I don't know I tell ya. I don't know anything." "But you know my reputation, right?" "Ugh, someone asked us to do it!" "Who?" The thug shook his head repeatedly. "Somebody even worse than **me**?" The thug gulped and stared fearfully up at Hilda. "Its…Its Ron McDougal!" "McDougal? Why?" "I don't know, we did it 'cause he offered us a lot of money." Hilda stood up, "Alright." She finished her interrogation by delivering a swift kick to his crotch, leaving him lying there.

She turned to Gene, "Wake up the others. We're going to the dock." "Hey, so who's this McDougal guy?" "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here." "Why?" Hilda's gaze hardened, "Because, right now we could have an entire asteroid of Outlaws after us."

TO BE Continued

Woot! Done. All this in 2 days too. Let's see, about 9000 words this time, give or take some 100. Nice.

Now, for Alexander-Abeo, these are the changes I made.

Anything with Vega doing something, most likely didn't happen. In the anime, Gene dealt with the pirates using caster shells, while Jim went with Hilda.

All of the weapons Jim used against the pirates worked in the anime. Their failure was for my own amusement.

The pirates were slightly more competent. Slightly.

Vega/Melfina scene? Never happened. Gene was there, didn't do much to help her, so I scrapped that. Honestly, anything Vega/Melfina, isn't real due to me making Vega.

Gene's dream, WAY longer. I suck so I didn't do it.

Swanzo explained everything to Jim in the anime.

Only Jim took Melfina shopping.

The clerk wasn't insane.

The mugging scene never happened. I just wanted deadly Vega action.

The bar, basically same thing, just screw my Vega story.

Hotel, Just erase all the Vega interactions.

Robot fight was basically cut in half in the anime. I didn't want to stop there so the chapter is about 4-5 minutes of the anime longer.

Vega didn't make paint bullets.

Well, That's all. I'll try to update faster. Expect my biggest boom during the summer. Hopefully. Again, don't really care if anyone reviews, so whatever.


End file.
